This program will design and develop a novel means to detect, process and analyze the morphology of the fetal ECG waveform noninvasively. During Phase I the investigator will implement a comprehensive signal processing scheme to determine the absolute fetal ECG R-wave magnitude, which has been associated with fetal dismaturity, and fetal ST-segment elevation/depression and P-wave and T-wave relative amplitudes, which have been associated with fetal acidosis. A pilot clinical study will conclude this Phase I study in which these processing techniques and methods will be applied to fetal ECG data.